


In your house I long to be

by madalaena



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Established Relationship, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madalaena/pseuds/madalaena
Summary: He's big between Freddie's legs, thick through his shoulders with muscle and tanned skin. His hair is long and curling at the base of his neck; Freddie thinks about fucking him from behind and holding him up with a hand tangled in that long hair. The way Auston's throat would curve if he did.
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Auston Matthews
Comments: 11
Kudos: 117





	In your house I long to be

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like two months ago and then forgot about it and then saw a gratuitous picture of Auston's butt and remembered it again. Thanks to Laura for literally reading this sentence by sentence as I wrote it and always giving the most meaningful feedback. And thank you to the many other people who laid eyes on it at various points to reassure me that I managed to collect words in sentences with relatively accurate structure. Title is from Like a Stone by Audioslave.
> 
> CW: This fic is a PWP and does not center around or talk about the pandemic, but does take place while Freddie and Auston were quarantining together in Scottsdale.

A few hours after Freddie lands in Scottsdale, Auston sucks him off and then barely lets the spit dry on his dick before he takes him back in his mouth. He's soft and so oversensitive it's bordering on real pain; Auston's mouth may be warm and gentle and the kind of place Freddie wants to bury himself and never leave, but it's still too much. 

“Hey. Take a rest for a minute,” Freddie says, cupping his jaw and digging his thumb into the hinge. Auston glares up at him and runs his teeth across Freddie's balls. Threatening. Freddie shivers. 

He's big between Freddie's legs, thick through his shoulders with muscle and tanned skin. His hair is long and curling at the base of his neck; Freddie thinks about fucking him from behind and holding him up with a hand tangled in that long hair. The way Auston's throat would curve if he did. 

“Come up here,” Freddie suggests.

Auston looks annoyed. “Your dick's down here. We're trying to make up for lost time.”

“Yeah, and it will be in thirty minutes, too,” Freddie says. “Why don't you let me kiss you for a little while?”

Auston hesitates. His teeth scrape over his swollen lower lip, shifting his jaw against Freddie's thigh. His five o'clock shadow tickles the thin skin. 

“I don't know, my lips are kinda sore,” he hedges after a moment, but he lets Freddie help him up onto the couch and arrange him on his lap anyway. It's a little weird because Freddie is naked and Auston isn't, but the soft cotton of his sweats feels good as it slides against Freddie's bare skin. 

“That's okay.” Freddie presses a kiss to the corner of Auston's lips. “I can be gentle.”

“Ugh,” Auston says. “That's sappy, Fred.”

Freddie doesn't respond, too busy trailing soft kisses over the seam of Auston's mouth. His lips are warm and a little chafed from being stretched around Freddie's cock for so long. Auston clutches Freddie's elbows, sighing when Freddie licks up his cheek. He likes when Freddie is sappy with him, but he doesn't like to say that out loud. 

“Weird,” Auston breathes when Freddie kisses his eyelids. His lashes flutter against Freddie's lips. 

Freddie cups Auston's neck, resting his thumb against the pulse point of his throat. It's quiet between them, but Auston's heart is jackhammering. His dick is really hard; Freddie can feel it when Auston starts rubbing against his stomach, so he tugs the waist of Auston's pants down. 

"No, wait," Auston says. 

Freddie stops. 

"What’s wrong?” he asks, running his palm up and down Auston’s back. Auston sighs. He doesn't look at Freddie, focused on a spot on the wall just above Freddie's head. 

"I'm like - I'm seriously gonna come in two seconds if you touch my dick," he says. 

"You don't want to?"

When Auston sighs again, Freddie leans forward and brushes their lips together. It's just meant to be a gentle reassurance, but Auston opens his mouth for it anyway and Freddie slips his tongue inside, tracing over the sharp ridge of Auston's teeth. He catches Auston's moan in a deeper kiss, hands falling to Auston's hips when they start moving again. 

"Auston." Freddie holds him in place on his lap, watching as precome blooms over the light gray fabric of Auston's sweats. Auston shifts and the movement catches Freddie's dick, still on the edge of too sensitive but starting to get hard again. 

"Just not so fast," Auston says. "I don't want to come right away."

"You want me to make you wait?" Freddie asks. 

Auston sways toward him. Sometimes Auston tries to get out of talking about things that embarrass him by distracting Freddie with his body. Usually Freddie lets this work because he likes Auston’s body, but sometimes he wants to make him squirm. “You want me to tease you first?" he asks, running two fingertips over the bulge in Auston's pants. "Make you wet?"

"Freddie," Auston moans.

“Take off your shirt,” Freddie says, sliding his hands beneath it to help Auston pull it over his head. Auston’s skin is already tan from a few weeks in Arizona. He hasn’t lost any bulk since the season got put on pause; he’s big and heavy on top of Freddie. Freddie kisses his shoulder, and then his collarbone, breathing in the scent of chlorine like Auston went for a swim earlier and then didn’t shower. The little beard he's growing scratches Freddie's lips. 

Auston sucks in a breath when Freddie's hand creeps back toward the waist of his sweatpants. 

"Can I?" Freddie asks. Auston nods without hesitation, so Freddie tugs the band of his pants down below his balls. He isn't wearing any underwear. His cock is already hard and sticky with pre-come that smeared against the inside of his sweats. "I missed this," Freddie tells him. 

Auston laughs, caught in his throat when Freddie starts stroking his cock. "What, my dick?"

"Yes, and the rest of you. All of this," Freddie says, sweeping his eyes over Auston's body. "Touching you, fucking you. Making you come."

"Fred," Auston groans. "I'm real close." 

"Okay," Freddie says, letting go. Auston groans again and opens his mouth like he's about to bitch, but Freddie swallows it in a kiss. He cups Auston's cheeks, stroking the tender skin with his thumbs. Auston bites his lip, and his wet cock head bumps against Freddie's stomach. 

"Take these off, please," Freddie says after a few minutes of kissing, pulling at Auston's sweatpants. He misses Auston immediately when he gets off his lap, but it's worth it for the way his bare skin feels against Freddie's when he sits back down. 

Freddie's hand slips down the divot of Auston's spine as they kiss, and into the cleft of his ass. His fingertips brush Auston's dry hole. It pulses gently as Auston sighs into Freddie's mouth. 

"Can I finger you, baby?" Freddie asks.

Auston's exhale flutters the hair at Freddie's temple. "Yeah, fuck. Please, Fred," he says. Freddie holds his hips while he twists around to grab the lube he tossed on the coffee table before they started this. "Sweet," he says when he finds it and presses it into Freddie's palm. "I'm so good at planning ahead."

Freddie snorts and kisses his smug smile. He wets his fingers and brings them back to Auston's hole, sliding them over the tight furl of muscle. 

He isn't sure which one of them likes this more. Sometimes he thinks Auston would pick getting fingered over a blow job, and it's Freddie's favorite thing to do to him. Fucking Auston is incredible but there's something intimate about having his fingers in a place no one else has before, and making Auston fall apart. 

"That's okay?" Freddie asks softly when he pushes his middle finger in. 

"Mmm." Auston shifts and shivers when Freddie adds another. Freddie touches the dip of his back with his free hand and leans in to mouth at the curve of Auston's throat. 

Auston's house is big and quiet. Over the sound of Auston's hitched breaths, Freddie can hear wind whistling outside in the hot night air. His fingers sound wet moving in and out of Auston's body. Auston's hands skate over his shoulders and neck, leaving goosebumps in their wake. The stillness is only broken by Auston's needy moan when Freddie touches his prostate for the first time. 

"Fred," Auston groans. "Please."

"You want my cock?" Freddie asks. 

"Please," Auston says again, unembarrassed to show Freddie what he needs. 

"Okay, sweetheart," Freddie says. He pours a little more lube in his hand and gets his cock nice and wet. His own arousal slipped to the back of his mind while he was fingering Auston, but now he can feel it again, urgent and encompassing. It grows even stronger when he presses the head of his cock to Auston's hole and feels the resistance. "Come on, baby, there you go," Freddie murmurs when Auston opens enough for him to push inside. 

"Ohhh," Auston whines. He sits all the way down on Freddie, resting on his lap. His breath rips out of his lungs harshly like he just ran sprints, and he's so, so tight around Freddie's cock. Freddie smooths a wrinkle from between his eyebrows with his thumb. "Fred, you feel so -,"

"So do you," Freddie says. 

"Like, I can just -," Auston cuts himself off again, moaning when Freddie grinds his hips up. "Fuck, like that, baby, like that."

Freddie wraps one arm around Auston's waist to help him rock up and down on Freddie's lap, and uses the other to draw Auston in for a messy kiss. 

Auston's slack mouth is wet and warm, and every time Freddie fucks up into him he lets out a little grunt that Freddie can feel vibrating on his own lips. They're as close as two bodies can be, but Freddie still feels like he wants more of Auston. He doesn't know how it's possible to be inside someone and still crave more from them. Every time Auston lifts off his cock, he feels a pang of longing.

Auston's cock leaves a damp trail of pre-come smeared across Freddie's belly. Freddie's hand slips on his sweat-slick back when he tries to get leverage to fuck up into him. The lube on Auston's rim is starting to get tacky from friction but the drag feels good on Freddie's cock. 

"I'm gonna come soon," he tells Auston, pleasure building in his stomach. 

Auston moans. "Please," he says. "Inside me, please, Freddie. I want it inside me."

Freddie groans and wraps both his arms around Auston's middle, holding him still and close. Auston clenches down on him and the pressure becomes so unbearable that it's only a minute before Freddie spills inside his tight hole, fingers grasping the thick muscle of Auston's back. 

"Fuck, fuck," he pants as he grinds his hips through his orgasm. "Baby, you're so good, feel so good -,"

"Freddie," Auston pleads. "I want - I'm so close, c'mon." 

He sounds desperate. Even though Freddie's energy is drained from coming, he wants to get Auston there too. There's enough pre-come coating Auston's cock that it's an easy slide when he starts jerking it. 

"Aw, fuck," Auston whines, hunching over. Freddie stares between them, spent dick twitching when Auston spills in his hand, come slipping in translucent webs between his spread fingers. "Fred, jesus."

"Sweetheart," Freddie says, kissing him softly. When Auston's moans start to sound pained, Freddie lets go of his cock. Auston melts the rest of the way against him and they cling to each other, kissing lazily until the come on Freddie's hand starts to feel uncomfortable. 

"I need to go clean up," he says. Auston blinks, like he's clearing static from his head. Freddie pushes his sweaty hair out of his face and kisses his forehead. "I'm gonna go get a rag. I'll be right back." 

Auston grumbles but gets off Freddie's lap, stretching out on the couch with a languid sigh. Freddie doesn't bother putting on pants as he heads to the bathroom. Trevor is somewhere in the house, most likely his bedroom, but Freddie doubts he'll emerge anytime soon when common sense says he knows what's going on. 

In the bathroom, Freddie washes his hands and pats himself clean as best he can with a damp rag. He'll have to shower before bed because he smells like stale airplane air and sex, but this will do for now. He wets another rag for Auston and returns to the living room to find him sprawled across the entirety of the sofa. 

"All clean?" Auston asks. 

Freddie shrugs. "Your turn," he says, sitting down next to Auston's hip. Auston flinches when Freddie touches him with the cool rag but he doesn't complain. "Roll over," he says when he's done with Auston's front. Auston's ass is a mess of lube and come. 

"'Kay," Auston says. Freddie parts his cheeks but before he can wipe him up, Auston inhales sharply and says, "wait, actually, can you -?" 

"What?" Freddie asks.

Auston's quiet for a moment. A red flush spills down his back, either from lingering arousal or embarrassment. His hair clings in sweaty, damp curls to the back of his neck. The vulnerability of his big, capable body is striking. 

"Put your fingers back in me for a minute," he finally mumbles into the sofa. 

Freddie swallows. "Yes," he says hoarsely. "Can you come again?"

Auston sighs when Freddie's fingers push past his rim. Freddie can feel the filmy coating of his own come covering his fingers. "I don't think so," he says, clenching when Freddie rubs his prostate. "I don't know. I just like it." 

"You like when I fill you up," Freddie says. It's not a question. He knows Auston likes this. He touches Auston's prostate again and grasps his hip when he jumps. 

"Fred," Auston moans. Sweat gathers in the dip of his back and across his shoulder blades. The muscles of his shoulders are bunched tight.

Freddie hushes him, curling his fingers gently. "I like it too," he says. "Sometimes I think I could keep you like this. Keep you open. Fuck you any time I want." 

"Freddie, please," Auston whines. "I'd let you. You could."

His hole spasms around Freddie's fingers. It's so hot and wet inside him that it isn't long before Freddie's working him on all four fingers, drawing up Auston's hip with his free hand to help him arch his back. Each time his thick knuckles meet Auston's rim, he wants to see what it would feel like to keep pushing them in. 

After a few minutes, Auston starts flinching with each contact against his prostate. 

"Okay, okay," he finally says, reaching behind himself to grasp Freddie's wrist. Freddie stills and pulls his fingers out slowly, letting Auston collapse fully onto his stomach. "Wow," he exhales.

Freddie wipes his hand on the rag, then cleans between Auston's cheeks. "How do you feel, baby?" he asks, palm grazing the span of Auston's shoulders.

Auston rolls over with a grunt. "I'm drained," he says dramatically. "You wore me out. Don't tell Trevor but you're way better at that than he is."

Freddie rolls his eyes. 

"What? I'm kidding!" Auston says, looking pleased with himself. 

"You're a brat," Freddie tells him, but he doesn't resist when Auston pulls him down on top of him. 

"Maybe," Auston says before he kisses Freddie. "I love you," he says when they break apart. "I love you so much."

Freddie brushes a damp curl off Auston's forehead. "I love you too, sweetheart." 

Auston blushes and looks away. "We should shower," he suggests. "I'm all sticky."

Freddie hums. "In a minute. Let me relax."

For once Auston doesn't argue with him. He shifts until Freddie can lay comfortably between his legs, head pillowed on Auston's stomach, and sweeps his fingers through Freddie's hair, letting Freddie drift on the feeling. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @runphoebe1 :)


End file.
